The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing instructions to a hearing impaired individual performing a sports activity thereby instructing the hearing impaired individual to perform a particular action in a sports activity.
Most individuals are born with the ability to smell, taste, feel, see and hear. But there are many less fortunate individuals who are deprived of some of these senses. In the United States alone, there are approximately twenty-eight (28) million individuals who are either deaf or hard of hearing. And, approximately 1,465,000 individuals, ages 3 or older, are deaf in both ears. Out of all the children in the U.S., approximately 14.9% have either high or low frequency hearing loss.
Many children and adults play sports. However, to play sports, in particular, team sports, it is important for the individual to be able to observe the surroundings of the sporting event, and take an appropriate action. For example, in a basketball game, a coach may want a player to foul another player. The hearing impaired player would not be able to receive such instructions unless the coach could be directly observed. Another example is a soccer player. There are times when a coach needs to relay actions such as xe2x80x9cstop in playxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccome off the fieldxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cmove toward the actionxe2x80x9d to the player. Presently, many coaches use colored flags and hand signals to alert the players. However, this method of coaching is difficult because the coaches are constantly working to get the player""s attention during the game.
There are devices created to assist deaf individuals in sports. For example, there is a device to assist hearing impaired individuals play hockey. In this device, a blue light is placed in the hockey helmet near the eye dominant. When the light, which is controlled by the referee, flickers, it signals the deaf player to get off the ice or to stop because of an end in play.
Another known device is for deaf swimmers. A device, which was used in the 2000 Olympics, used a flashing strobe light, instead of a whistle to signal the start of the swim for the swimmers.
Other devices are known for providing a signal to the hearing impaired. Kiss (U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,674) discloses a wireless alarm system containing a transmitter and receiver for signalling the occurrence of monitored events such as an audible event to a hearing impaired person. The receiver contains a vibration signal and a second signal which may be an electric shock.
Clayton (U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,474) discloses an alarm apparatus for a hearing impaired person containing a base station which contains a transmitter. The apparatus also contains a portable unit containing the receiver.
Sulkoski, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,759) discloses a smoke detector apparatus to alert a deaf person of a fire. The apparatus contains a transmitter having a vibration sensor connected to a transmitter and a receiver to receiving the transmitted signal.
Schneider Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,236) discloses a sports whistle which attempts to overcome crowd noise by using a conventional whistle to initiate a wireless signal simultaneous with the audible signal. A receiver then receives the wireless signal and uses it to initiate a variety of visual signals that can be ascertained by both spectators and television viewers. The visual signal can be a flash of light, movement of an object or an indication on a television screen.
Najarian (U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,278) discloses an awakening device that acts as an alarm clock. An alarm signal can be programmed and when it is set off, the signal is sent to a receiver, which is strapped to or held against the user""s body. A vibrating mechanism is utilized to awaken the user without relying on the audible alarm.
The above-mentioned devices are utilized to alert the hearing-impaired of a particular event. However, none of the above-mentioned devices enable and allow a hearing impaired or deaf individual to play a sport or a team sport.
Therefore, the present invention relates to a wireless device useful for hearing impaired persons for enabling said person to receive instructions while participating in a sport-related activity comprising:
a) a transmitter unit comprising at least one means for receiving a physical impulse for transmitting an instruction as a wireless output signal;
b) a portable unit adapted to be carried by the hearing impaired person responsive to said wireless signal thereby providing an instruction to said person by generating at least one signal to said hearing impaired person.